celebrity_deathsfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Bieber
"Damn it! Where the Hell is the storage room?" – Justin Bieber's last words Justin Bieber (March 1, 1994 – June 28, 2011) was a famous Canadian singer and actor. He first rose to prominence in 2008, when videos of him singing were discovered on the popular video-sharing website YouTube. From his discovery in 2008 until his death in 2011, he was one of the most popular singers in the world. He was especially popular among children, teenagers, and young adults. Career and Controversy During his life, Justin Bieber was a very controversial and polarizing figure. Some people loved him, while others despised him. Several obituaries published after his death in 2011 compared him to people such as George W. Bush, Barack Obama, and Osama bin Laden, since there were some people who hated him very much, while his fans loved him very much. Some fans have made severe statements regarding their love towards him, such as threatening to kill anyone who criticized him. Descent into evil and death Main articles: Death of Justin Bieber and Reactions to the death of Justin Bieber Starting in August 2008, Justin Bieber's fame began to drive him crazy. He started to become jealous of Nick Koolyotix, since he felt that Nick's research was receiving more attention than his music. He also felt that Nick's research was infringing upon his musical career. Eventually, Justin Bieber became evil. In May 2009, he began planning to murder Nick. On September 16, 2009, Justin Bieber murdered Nick Koolyotix. Immediately afterwards, he created his own secret evil organization called Bieber's Organization, and Miley Cyrus soon started working for him. Bieber and Cyrus decided to build a nuclear bomb and wipe out all life on Earth (except for themselves and their fans). For the next year and a half, they worked diligently on formulating a plan to do so. By 2011, they were finally ready to put their plan into action. On June 28, 2011, Justin Bieber travelled to a weapons storage facility in southern Colorado to obtain the supplies for building the bomb. He succeeded in reaching the storage facility, but was killed by a dinosaur before he could build the bomb. Legacy Even after his death, Justin Bieber's actions still continue to have a noticeable impact on the world. After Justin Bieber died, Danny Quirtzwayer was stranded in the wilderness of southern Colorado. The CRC team was sent to rescue him. Miley Cyrus was a member of the CRC team. However, it was eventually discovered that she was a traitor, and was secretly loyal to Justin Bieber. In July 2011, the team travelled to the site of Justin Bieber's death to search for Danny. In December, Miley Cyrus revealed her true intentions, kidnapping the rest of the team and holding them hostage, while attempting to complete Justin Bieber's plans for the annihilation of life on Earth. However, a dinosaur (the same one that had killed Justin Bieber in June) then arrived and began to attack her. Justin Timberlake, Tom Cruise, Charlie Sheen, and Taylor Swift attempted to rescue Cyrus, but they failed, and she was eventually mauled to death and eaten. Category:1994 births Category:2011 deaths Category:Evil people